Twilight
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Aku tahu Kise tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Saat aku menyadari itu, sedikit lagi tubuh ini akan jadi sepotong karya seni Tuhan yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Menjadikannya seonggok manekin paling indah yang pernah ada. Merenggutnya dari duniaku yang tanpa warna sebelum dirinya ada. AoKi fic


Aku menatap langit biru di hadapanku dengan pandangan nanar. Sesekali, angin membelai rambutku lembut, membuatku menoleh pada kekasihku, Kise. Hari ini memang paling cocok duduk di atap sekolah sembari menikmati waktu istirahat. Angin yang membelai terasa nyaman sekali.

Bibir mungil yang selalu kucecap itu menyamit sumpit dengan indah. Ia sedang memakan bekalnya. Sadar kupandangi, ia menoleh padaku. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya, disambut dengan gelengan kepala dariku.

"Tidak," aku bangkit, memposisikan diriku dengan duduk senyaman mungkin di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya ingin memandangimu," menyenderkan kepalaku di bahunya, walau kutahu ia sedang makan dengan tangan yang kusandari itu.

Ia hanya tersenyum, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan perlakuanku. "Maaf, tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa berbagi bekal denganmu," ucapnya, aku sontak bangkit.

"Tidak, Kise. Itu untukmu saja, kau harus sering-sering makan," kataku cepat. Kise tertawa kecil dengan nada yang indah, setengah merasa lucu karena aku terlalu khawatir, setengah terharu karena aku peduli padanya.

Ah...

Aku selalu suka tawanya. Meluncur bebas dari mulutnya itu. Tawa yang selalu membuatku tenang meskipun aku sedang marah besar. Tawa yang selalu membuatku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri karena sering terbawa emosi. Tawa yang selalu kuingat. Tawa yang-

-sebentar lagi, tidak akan bisa kudengar lagi.

Angin berembus membelai tubuh kami, menghabiskan bekalnya dalam diam, Kise tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia hanya terus mengunyah tanpa membuka mulut kecuali kalau sedang menyuap nasi.

Aku pun, hanya bisa menatap wajah cerianya itu dari dekat. Kise seperti tak bisa kujangkau, walau aku selalu berada di sampingnya. Aku tak mengerti itu, namun kutahu itu bukan kehendaknya.

Ia hanya... tidak ingin aku terlalu memikirkannya.

Aku tahu itu.

Karena sebentar lagi adalah waktunya.

Dia tak akan bisa kulihat lagi.

Kise selalu tersenyum manis, pada siapa pun, terlebih padaku. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Menutupi segala kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. Menutupi apa yang selalu berada dalam benaknya. Menutupi seluruh rahasia beserta apa yang ia rasakan. Menutupi-

-kenyataan bahwa ia _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

Aku tahu sejak lama. Tapi tak pernah kukatakan. Ibunya lah yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa Kise _tidak_ pernah baik-baik saja. Ia memang sejak lahir _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

Kise menderita penyakit.

Dia divonis sebagai penderita kanker usus, stadium akhir. Namun gejala dan awal penyakitnya sudah ada sejak ia lahir, turunan dari salah satu kakak perempuannya yang juga telah meninggal karena penyakit yang sama.

Aku tahu sebentar lagi dia tak akan bisa kutemui.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Twilight

-untuk langit sore yang senantiasa berwarna keemasan, jika ia tersenyum-

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning:

Sho-ai, Abal, aneh, gaje, ooc, tak layak baca, pendek, typo bertebaran, gila, bahasa lebay, **chara death**, ide pasaran, ga waras, alur sinetron, full of Aomine's POV

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Newbie alert!

First fic in thies fandom!

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini kulihat Kise membawa sekotak _bento_ buatan ibunya. Dulu, aku pernah bertanya, kenapa ia tidak pernah membuat bekal sendiri. Dengan tenang ia menjawab bahwa itu tidak akan ada gunanya, toh, sebentar lagi ia juga tidak akan bisa membuatkan makanan untuk siapa pun.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya, dalam hati aku tak setuju dengan ucapannya, namun karena ia sudah memutuskan untuk seperti itu, aku membiarkannya.

Aku tak tega menghapus senyum di wajahnya kala aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak setuju dengannya.

Kise makan, aku memandanginya. Aku tak pernah membawa bekal dari rumah, karena aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan menatapnya saja, tanpa makan. Hanya dengan itu aku sudah sangat senang.

"Kau mau, Aomine_cchi_? Aku siapkan lebih karena kulihat kau tidak pernah makan di sekolah, hari ini seluruh kelas tiga ada pelajaran tambahan," tawarnya, menyodorkan kotak bekal padaku. Memang, isi bekalnya hari ini dua kali lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Heh, aku lupa makan di rumah, tambahan, aku juga lupa kalau hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan. Bimbel untuk tes masuk universitas.

Terpaksa –aku tidak suka mengambil jatah orang lain, apalagi milik Kise, biasanya aku yang memberikan jatahku untuknya- aku mengambil makanan itu sedikit. "Ah, aku lupa bawa sumpit tambahan. Maafkan aku," sesalnya, setelah menyadari bahwa aku makan memakai sumpit yang dipakainya tadi, namun bagiku itu bukan masalah.

Toh, setiap hari aku mengulum mulutnya, dengan mulutku, tentu saja. Tak jadi masalah kalau kami memakai sumpit yang sama untuk makan bekal di wadah yang sama.

"Tidak apa, Kise. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena mengambil jatah makananmu," aku membalas, masih dengan kepitan _tempura_ pada sumpit. Kise menggeleng pelan, tidak mau menyalahkanku.

"Aomine_cchi_ memang selalu begitu. Sengaja kuminta Ibu untuk membuatkan dalam satu wadah, karena kau tidak mau menerima kalau kuletakkan di wadah yang berbeda," katanya, membiarkan aku menghabiskan sayuran kesukaannya tanpa protes. Padahal biasanya, kalau aku menghabiskan sayuran di makanannya, ia akan memukulku pelan sambil merajuk.

"Eh? Kenapa sayurnya kau habiskan semua? Itu, kan jatahku, Aomine_cchi_!"

Tuh, kan?

Dia memang polos, sih. Sudah tahu aku makannya banyak.

Berniat mengerjainya, aku mengangkat kotak _bento_ tinggi-tinggi, mencegahnya untuk mengambil kotak bekal itu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kotak di tanganku yang sudah kosong. Aku berdiri dan ia mengikutiku, sebagai bentuk protes tidak terimanya karena sayuran kesukaannya kuhabiskan.

"Kau menghabiskan semuanya, Aomine_cchi_? Jahat! Tolong kembalikan sayuranku!" teriaknya frustasi. Mata kekuningan itu menatapku marah, tapi bagiku tatapan mata itu lebih terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan daripada menakutkan.

Jujur, aku sangat menikmati momen seperti ini.

Melihat Kise yang masih seperti dulu. Kise yang ceria. Kise yang bersemangat. Kise yang merasa bebas. Kise yang-

-tidak akan pernah mendapatkan semua itu lagi.

Senyumku mengembang, tapi Kise rupanya malah tambah marah. Lihat saja mukanya, jadi merah padam begitu.

Tiba-tiba, satu niat usil terbesit dalam benakku.

"Oh, kau mau sayurnya dikembalikan?" tanyaku, nge-_troll_, tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar. Mukanya makin cemberut dan memerah marah, padahal aku sedang menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku untuknya.

Hmph, mungkinkah dia malu saat melihatku tersenyum?

Ha, berarti dia semakin suka padaku, dong?

Eh, apakah aku terlalu ge-er? Gara-gara siapa, ya? Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari teman sekelas Kise yang berambut abu-abu, narsis, sok ganteng, dan suka menggoda kekasihku ini? Oh, bisa saja. Virus memang selalu menjangkit dengan sangat cepat.

"T-tentu saja!" serunya sembari memalingkan wajah. Di mataku, Kise yang seperti ini imut sekali! Terus terang aku selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencium pipinya yang lembut itu. Imut, sih.

Yah, tapi, aku menahan dirinya, kan, kemarin-kemarin. Kalau sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi!

Karena itulah, aku pun menciumnya, tepat di bibir.

Bibir Kise selalu lembut, sangat malah. Aku selalu menyukai kedua belah ranum miliknya. Begitu hangat dan manis, serta selalu beraroma lemon. Saking terlenanya aku bahkan tak sadar, sejak kapan kotak _bento_ itu terjatuh ke lantai disertai bunyi menggelinding sepasang sumpit?

Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Yang pasti, aku hanya tahu satu hal...

... bahwa sebentar lagi, kehangatan ini, kelembutan ini, dan rasa manis dari bibir Kise ini, tidak akan pernah kurasakan lagi, nanti.

Hmph, aku sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memaksakan lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Mungkin ia akan marah nanti, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kupikirkan hanya ingin membuatnya tenang walau untuk sebentar saja.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Aku melepaskan kontak kuncian antar bibir kami sesaat ketika Kise mencubit pinggangku kuat-kuat. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku sadar dia juga pasti membutuhkan pasokan udara, sama sepertiku sekarang.

Kulihat pipinya memerah hebat saat kutangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kise mencoba untuk memalingkan pandangannya dariku, tapi aku mencegahnya dengan menghadapkan wajahnya padaku kembali.

Aku tersenyum, dan ia memerah lagi.

Melirikku, tiba-tiba satu jemarinya mengusap bibirku. "Ada noda saus," ucapnya tenang sembari tersenyum tipis, sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Aku tahu dia bohong...

Sebab, sebelum kami saling mencium, ia terbatuk. Meski Kise berusaha menyembunyikannya, aku tahu mulutnya waktu itu mengeluarkan darah. Dan rasa asin logam yang kurasakan saat mengeliminasi seluruh bagian mulutnya bukan sebuah kebohongan.

"Terima kasih," aku membalas saat dia menyelesaikan sapuan tangannya di bibirku. Kise tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil kotak _bento_ yang telah jatuh beserta sumpitnya. "Lusa kelasku ada pelajaran tambahan lagi, kelasmu bagaimana?"

Sebagai jawaban, aku menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, pulang saja duluan, ya. Jangan tunggu aku, nanti kelamaan."

Tidak, Kise. Aku akan terus menunggumu...

"Ah, sudah masuk. Aku ke kelas dulu, Aomine_cchi_. Kau juga, jangan sampai terlambat!"

... aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu di saat aku tak ada di sampingmu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Istirahat siang hari ini, tidak kutemukan Kise di mana pun. Aku sudah mencarinya ke kelasnya, namun yang kudapat hanya gelengan kepala dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Aneh, padahal tadi pagi dia masih pergi ke sekolah bersama denganku.

Aku jadi teringat dulu, sebelum kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalau jam istirahat begini biasanya aku ke atap, berbaring sejenak memandangi langit. Dan akan kulihat seseorang berambut kuning senja yang berdiri menggenggam pagar kawat.

Itu terjadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

Dia tidak pernah menyadari ada aku yang selalu memandangi punggungnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya. Menerawang menatap angkasa entah memikirkan apa. Aku sendiri juga tidak berniat menyapanya. Kami tetap seperti itu hingga dua minggu setelahnya.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, di balik punggung itu ada wajah yang amat cantik.

Kami berkenalan, dan aku tak pernah tahu ternyata kami seangkatan, hanya beda kelas. Aku menyukai caranya bicara, hangat dan bersemangat, cerah seperti warna rambut dan auranya. Setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah harapan. Membuatku juga ikut tersenyum tanpa ada paksaan.

Dari semuanya, aku lebih menyukai matanya. Bercahaya, setiap tatapannya terdapat kilauan.

Berbulan-bulan setelahnya, aku selalu bertemu dengannya saat jam istirahat. Kalau dia tidak menatap langit, pasti makan bekal. Ia bilang harus sering-sering makan. Aku tak mengerti alasannya, karena waktu itu aku belum tahu tentang keadaannya.

Lama kelamaan, aku semakin menyukainya. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku, dan pada orang lain di sekitarnya. Semua di matanya sama, tidak ada bedanya. Aku sangat menyukai wajahnya yang selalu menampilkan kesan hangat itu. Mengingatkan aku pada ibuku.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia juga pernah bilang, bahwa dirinya tinggal bersama ibu dan salah satu kakak perempuannya. Ayahnya telah lama pergi meninggalkan mereka pada kecelakaan pesawat ketika ia kecil. Dan setelah kakak tertuanya meninggal dunia, mereka tinggal bertiga saja.

Dengan dirinya yang anak laki-laki satu-satunya, serta menderita penyakit bawaan sang kakak.

Kemudian, waktu berjalan lagi.

Saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, ia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya menerima kuncian antar bibir dariku dan menutup matanya. Setelah itu, ia mengajakku bertemu dengan ibunya.

Ibunya mengatakan, jika aku benar-benar menyukai Ryouta, aku harus siap dengan satu kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa usianya akan berakhir tidak lama lagi.

Aku tak pernah mengetahui itu. Kise memang sering mengobrol denganku, tapi ia tak pernah membicarakan tentang dirinya secara pribadi. Kami hanya sebatas kenal saja di waktu-waktu sebelumnya.

Waktu itu Kise sedang menyiapkan minuman, sedangkan aku mengobrol empat mata dengan ibunya. Aku bilang aku siap dengan segala yang terjadi. Jikapun, Kise harus meninggalkan aku lebih dulu...

... itu adalah suratan takdirnya. Aku tak bisa mengubah maupun mencegahnya.

Sejak itu, aku merasa ingin membahagiakannya. Memberikannya harapan sedikit meski ia sudah terlanjur putus asa. Membuatnya merasa nyaman di detik terakhir hidupnya. Hanya itulah yang bisa kulakukan agar ia bisa tenang jika ia benar-benar menjemput ajalnya nanti.

Ah... memikirkan itu membuatku sedih.

Yang aku heran, ia selalu tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Dan pada saat ia menemukan raut wajahku yang seperti itu, ia mulai menghiburku

Aku selalu menikmati momen indah seperti itu.

Kakiku membawa tubuhku ke atap. Entah kenapa, aku berharap bisa melihat Kise di sana, meskipun harapanku kecil sekali, tapi-

-harapanku terkabul.

Eh? Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

"Kise?" panggilku. Ia menoleh, dan aku mendapati jejak yang menganak sungai di pipinya.

Dia... menangis?

Tapi kenapa?

Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke semula, membelakangiku. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Aomine_cchi_," menunduk memandangi kakinya, ia tidak berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ia tahu aku telah melihatnya.

Namun aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ia masih mengatakan _tidak ada apa-apa_, padahal ia tahu aku jelas telah melihat air matanya.

Kise orang yang kuat, tidak mungkin menangis tanpa alasan. Meskipun ia selalu menangis buaya di depan mataku atau Kuroko, teman sekelasku, tapi dia tidak pernah menangis karena benar-benar sedih.

Aku mendekat, mengambil posisi tepat berada di sampingnya. "Kau kenapa menangis? Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa," kataku, memandangi tangannya yang menggenggam erat pagar kawat.

"Maafkan aku Aomine_cchi_, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," setetes air matanya mengalir. Sejurus kemudian aku mendapati jemariku menghapus air mata itu tanpa kuperintah.

Itu refleks. Karena aku tidak suka dan tidak bisa membiarkannya menangis. Sejak dulu.

Tanganku meraih kepalanya untuk bersandar di dadaku. Kise menuruti arah tanganku dan membenamkan wajahnya. Sesaat, kurasakan baju seragamku basah. Dia kembali menangis.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis, namun aku mengerti, bahwa kini ia sedang membutuhkan dekapan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kise memanggilku ketika kami selesai latihan sore di klub basket. "Aomine_cchi_, mau pulang sama-sama? Atau makan dulu?" tanyanya, mengangkat kotak bekal yang sengaja ibunya buat lebih untuknya dan untukku tinggi-tinggi.

"Makan dulu, di halaman belakang," jawabku sebelum beranjak ke ruang klub untuk ganti baju. Dia mengangguk dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Kami berjalan ke halaman belakang sekolah setelah mengganti baju.

Kami sama-sama ikut klub basket, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi Kise hampir selalu dimasukkan dalam bangku cadangan karena tubuhnya lemah. Dan aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari dalam ke luar lapangan. Dulu kami memang masuk tim reguler, dan kemampuannya dalam meng-_copy_ gerakan lawan benar-benar hebat. Kami bahkan sering _one on one_ kalau ada waktu luang.

Tapi, itu tak pernah kami lakukan lagi...

... sejak Kise divonis menderita penyakit itu.

Aku menggenggam sumpitku erat, memandangi Kise yang sedang memakan bekal bagiannya. Kami makan dalam satu wadah yang sama. Aku tidak akan pernah menerima kalau dibuatkan bekal dalam wadah yang berbeda darinya. Aku tidak menyukai itu.

Yah, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya. Makanya aku selalu ingin menikmati apa saja berdua dengannya dalam satu. Apa itu salah?

Halaman belakang sekolah lumayan sepi, mungkin karena sudah agak sore. Biasanya di sini ramai karena sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Kini, sepanjang pandanganku hanya ada kami berdua di tempat ini.

Membiarkan Kise menghabiskan bekal kami, aku membaringkan tubuh ke rerumputan. Lumayan, melepas penat setelah latihan. Aku melepas _gakuran_ yang kemudian kusampirkan pada bahu, kepanasan.

Kise mengikutiku membaringkan tubuhnya, tepat di sebelahku. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika aku mendengus puas karena ia tahu apa yang kuinginkan.

Aku memang hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamanya.

Kening kami bersentuhan. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku membelai poni rambutnya, mengangkatnya ke atas untuk melihat dengan jelas mata kuning cerah yang senantiasa kusukai itu.

Lagi-lagi, wajahnya tersipu saat kutatap mata kuning itu. "Lihat aku, jangan menunduk," pintaku, membuatnya memandangiku dengan mengangkat dagunya. Dari sini, aku bisa merasakan deru napas hangatnya. Menerpa wajahku dengan kelembutan yang kusukai. Ia begitu dekat denganku dan inilah yang aku inginkan.

Kise kembali menunduk, kali ini disertai kelopak mata yang perlahan menutup. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengacaukannya, ia memang butuh banyak istirahat hari ini.

Aku mendekapnya dengan kedua tangan, melingkari tubuh ramping khas model itu penuh kehati-hatian. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun. Aku juga tidak ingin memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Kise terlalu berharga bagiku, aku merasa tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

Ya, dia... terlalu berharga.

Ah, aku bahkan sudah terlalu menyayanginya. Tanpa sadar, aku melupakan satu hal yang tidak bisa kupungkiri selamanya...

... kenyataan bahwa usia Kise tidak akan bertahan lama.

Namun aku tetap membiarkannya seperti ini. Untukku, ada atau tidaknya dia, posisinya tetap tak akan tergantikan oleh siapa pun.

Mata kuning itu tak lama mulai terbuka kembali, menatapku. "Apa aku tertidur terlalu lama?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng. "Baguslah..."

Aku menyentuhkan kening kami kembali, menutup mata untuk meresapi aroma lemon darinya. "Hei, Aomine_cchi_..."

"Ya?" jawabku tanpa membuka mata. "Kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia bertanya. Ingin sekali aku menyangkal pertanyaan itu kalau dia bukanlah orang yang mengidap penyakit kanker stadium akhir.

Dia bertanya 'apa yang akan kau lakukan?' bukan 'bagaimana perasaanmu?' atau semacamnya.

Sungguh, aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Sama sekali tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menjawabnya. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup. Hatiku terlalu melekat pada sosoknya. Meski aku sudah menyiapkan diri sejak lama untuk hal yang ia maksudkan, tetap saja rasa takut itu tetap ada.

Rasa takut kalau aku ternyata tak bisa kehilangannya. Rasa takut kalau aku ternyata tak bisa melupakannya. Rasa takut kalau aku ternyata tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Rasa takut kalau aku ternyata-

-ah... Apakah aku terlalu takut?

Pengecutkah aku?

Bukan, aku hanya tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanyaku balik. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat tak suka jika hal ini diungkit, tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan Kise dengan memberikan jawaban yang tak memuaskannya. Aku harus membuatnya bahagia di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya.

Aku menyayanginya, dan sudah tugasku untuk membuatnya bahagia berada di sampingku.

Wajahnya terlihat berpikir, mencari jawaban yang logis atas pertanyaanku –atau pertanyaannya- tadi. "Menurutku, kau akan mencari pacar baru, dan melupakanku. Selesai, semua beres!" katanya riang, menepukkan tangannya.

Kalau orang normal, pasti akan sakit hati setelah kekasihnya berbicara begitu.

Tapi, yang kuhadapi sekarang adalah kekasihku, yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi waktunya. Aku sangat mengetahui alasannya berkata bahwa aku akan melupakannya secepat kilat menyambar, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, segampang menjawab soal satu ditambah satu bagi anak SMA.

Ia hanya ingin menghiburku. Padahal ialah yang seharusnya butuh dihibur.

"Tidak semudah itu," sahutku, sembari mengacak rambutnya. "Aku membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu bulan untuk mencintaimu. Dan untuk melupakanmu? Seumur hidupku itu tidak akan pernah cukup," mencubit hidungnya gemas sementara ia mulai memberikan gestur tak terima.

Bibirnya mengerucut, tidak percaya. "Masa sih? Tapi sudahlah, aku percaya pada Aomine_cchi_. Hanya saja..."

Ia sengaja memotong kalimatnya, aku tetap diam, menunggu.

"Sering-sering datang mengunjungiku, ya. Tapi kau tidak boleh bawa air, tidak boleh juga bawa bunga."

Yang ia maksud mengunjungi adalah berkunjung ke makamnya. Tidak boleh bawa air, maksudnya aku tidak boleh menangis. Dan tidak boleh bawa bunga, artinya aku tak boleh menceritakan kenangan kami di makamnya, kenangan indah saat kami masih bersama.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siang ini seharusnya menjadi hari pertama aku meninggalkan Kise sendirian tanpa menemaninya pulang seperti biasanya.

Tapi, itu tidak terjadi.

Sebab, ternyata Kise tidak bisa berangkat sekolah. Pagi tadi ia baru saja masuk rumah sakit setelah mengeluh perutnya terasa sangat sakit.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta izin tidak masuk sekolah untuk menemaninya, tapi ibu dan kakaknya bilang itu tidak perlu. Jadi aku menunggu waktu istirahat, lalu pulang tanpa meminta izin, bolos sekali-sekali mungkin tidak masalah.

Tentu saja, Kise kaget sekali waktu tahu aku ada di rumah sakit, menjenguknya. "Kau tidak sekolah, Aomine_cchi_?" tanyanya lemah. Aku berusaha mengabaikan suara lemahnya yang membuat jantungku sakit sesaat dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, aku ingin menjengukmu. Memastikanmu baik-baik saja," sengaja kupilih waktu istirahat begini, karena biasanya ibu Kise akan pergi bekerja hingga sore, dan kakaknya juga tak akan punya banyak waktu karena tugas kuliahnya yang bertumpuk. Tidak mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk memperhatikannya tiap menit.

Kise bangkit untuk duduk, sembari memegangi perutnya. "Seharusnya tidak usah," katanya perlahan, sedikit meringis sakit. "Ah, andai saja aku tidak sakit-sakitan seperti ini. Kau juga pasti tidak akan membuang waktumu untuk mengurusku. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu, maaf, ya, Aomine_cchi_."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, memicingkan mataku tak terima. Aku tidak setuju dengannya, jujur saja. "Aku mau mengurusmu karena aku menyayangimu. Sakit atau tidak, bagiku kau tidak pernah membuang waktuku. Jangan pernah berpikir kau merepotkanku," aku membalas, Kise mendengus.

Kepala kuningnya menunduk, tidak melihat pun aku bisa tahu kalau dia sedang tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_," ucapnya tulus, dengan senyum yang memang selalu bertengger di wajah manisnya.

Aku terenyuh.

Sementara dia membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Aku menatapinya nanar.

Bisakah aku menjumpainya lagi? Bisakah aku menemuinya lagi? Bisakah aku melihat wajah itu lagi? Bisakah aku melihat senyum itu lagi? Bisakah aku-

-bisakah?

Atau, waktu yang diberikan pada kami tak akan pernah terwujud? Harapan-harapan kami. Mimpi-mimpi kami. Semua impian kami?

Bisakah kami mewujudkannya?

Aku tahu Kise tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Sebenarnya ia bisa sembuh, tapi satu-satunya cara adalah dengan operasi, namun dengan keadaan ibunya yang seorang orang tua tunggal, tidak mungkin memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Saat itu aku menyadari, sedikit lagi tubuh ini akan jadi sepotong karya seni Tuhan yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Menjadikannya seonggok manekin paling indah yang pernah ada.

Dan aku ingin sekali menjadi orang terakhir yang dilihatnya saat ia masih hidup. Saat ia masih membuka matanya. Saat ia masih bernapas. Saat ia masih-

-tersenyum padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku ingin membantunya, tapi ia selalu menolak. Ia bilang, tidak perlu menghabiskan uang banyak hanya untuk membantu seseorang seperti dirinya, aku terpaksa menuruti meskipun aku tak mengerti artinya. Dan ia juga mengatakan, bahwa persentase keberhasilan operasi itu sangat kecil.

Aku menyodorkan semangkuk sup ke arahnya, Kise menerima pemberianku dengan tangan bergetar. Sedikit memang, tapi aku tahu itu. Kupandangi matanya yang sewarna langit senja itu dengan mata biru gelapku. Ia tersenyum sembari makan dengan tenang, walau tangannya gemetaran.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarku, kepala senjanya mengangguk cepat, menyetujui.

Setidaknya, aku ingin bisa membantunya untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil.

Kuambil mangkuk itu kembali, menyuapi kekasihku dengan sendok. "Maaf, aku merepotkanmu lagi," ucapnya lirih. Mata kuning itu memandangi lantai marmer yang putih dengan tatapan sedih.

Aku, mati-matian berusaha untuk mengabaikan pandangan nanar dan rintihan lirih yang ia keluarkan. Aku tahu ia tak butuh dihibur untuk saat ini. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya.

Tanganku tergerak untuk mengusap rambutnya. Layaknya seorang kakak saat menghadapi adiknya yang sedang sakit. Gerakanku terhenti ketika kurasakan tangan dingin Kise memegang tanganku lembut.

"Aku suka Aomine_cchi_ yang seperti ini..." komentarnya dengan senyum. Aku membalas senyuman manis itu dengan meremas tangannya. Sekedar untuk memberikannya semangat dan ketenangan walau hanya untuk sementara. "Aomine_cchi_ jadi lebih terlihat seperti seorang kakak di mataku."

Mulutku hanya diam sembari mengulum senyum tipis tatkala ia mengoceh panjang tentang kesukaannya pada sikapku di masa lalu. Sementara aku terus menyuapinya. Ia mengunyah makanannya pelan-pelan, dan meringis sedikit ketika makanan itu mencapai perutnya.

Aku tahu Kise berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rintihan kecilnya. Namun semua itu percuma saja. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah tahu ia mengidap penyakit serius.

Sungguh, aku begitu bersyukur ia adalah orang yang kuat.

Matanya mendadak menoleh ke samping. Sembari bergetar, tangan miliknya berusaha mengambil segelas air di atas meja. Iba, aku mengambil air itu. "Kalau mau sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk bilang," ucapku lembut seraya membantunya untuk minum.

Ia minum sekali teguk, sedikit sekali. Karena perutnya akan sakit kalau mengkonsumsi apa pun terlalu banyak. "Maaf, aku merepotkanmu lagi. Dulu atau sekarang pun, aku selalu merepotkan. Maaf, ya, Aomine_cchi_..."

Tidak, Kise. Tidak.

Sudah kubilang, kau sama sekali tidak pernah merepotkanku. Dulu maupun sekarang. Aku mau mengurusmu karena aku menyayangimu. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi.

Kise tersenyum manis. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata wajahnya sudah begitu pucat. Bibirnya kering. Matanya menatap sendu, tidak ada cahaya yang ada di dalamnya. Dia lebih terlihat seperti boneka lilin daripada seorang manusia.

Tuhan, kumohon, berikan ia satu kesempatan lagi.

"Ryouta, kau sudah baikan? Ah, Aomine-_kun_..."

Ha, itu ibunya. Aku tak sadar hari sudah sore, terlalu terfokus pada kekasihku ini rupanya. "Ya, aku sudah pulang. Kise baik-baik saja sejak tadi, dia sudah mau makan," kataku tenang, membelai lembut wajah Kise yang kini telah tertidur.

"Syukurlah... sejak pagi ia belum makan apa-apa. Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_."

Aku hanya terdiam saat ibu Kise duduk di sampingku, menggenggam tangan putra semata wayangnya dengan sendu.

Aku kasihan sekali padanya, jujur saja. Ia berusaha tegar walaupun sudah kehilangan suami, dan satu anaknya, kali ini, akan mengalami kehilangan untuk ketiga kalinya karena penyakit yang diderita putranya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang paling menderita pasti adalah ibunya, bukan aku yang hanya kekasihnya. Iya, kan?

Saat aku telah menyadari hal itu, aku bersumpah melihat Kise meneteskan air mata. Dalam tidurnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kise belum keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan aku tetap berada di sampingnya sejak kemarin.

Aku menatapnya lekat, tapi ia malah menyunggingkan senyum. Seakan mengatakan padaku bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Mata kuningnya yang lembut itu tetap memandangiku nanar, meski aku tahu dia sedang menenangkan aku, pandangan matanya benar-benar luar biasa.

Sial, seharusnya terbalik. Akulah yang harus menenangkannya, bukan dia.

"Aomine_cchi_, tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong... Kau tidak pernah baik-baik saja. Kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sebentar lagi aku juga akan keluar dari rumah sakit, seperti biasanya."

Tidak... Jangan pernah ucapkan itu. Seperti biasanya kau bilang, hah? Itu tidak merubah apa pun. _Seperti biasanya_ adalah frasa terburuk yang pernah menari di telingaku.

"Makanya, Aomine_cchi_ jangan khawatir lagi, ya. Seperti biasanya, aku pasti-"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

_-deg_

Ah... Apa yang kulakukan?

Aku berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku... kau... Kau tidak pernah baik-baik saja!" tanpa peduli apa-apa, aku berlari meninggalkan Kise duduk sendirian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, mungkin aku bersikap kekanakan kali ini, tapi...

... semua kulakukan, karena aku takut kehilangannya...

Ah, padahal aku sudah lama menyiapkan diri, jika ada suatu hal yang terjadi. Tapi kenapa aku masih berlari, ketika melihat keadaannya yang pasti tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri?

Aku merasa sangat bodoh.

Huh, bahkan aku tak tahu akan pergi ke mana lagi. Kutinggalkan Kise sendirian di kamarnya, aku ingin ia merenung sebentar, betapa aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Betapa aku sangat takut kehilangannya. Betapa aku selalu terbayang ketika ia menutup mata, saat aku tak ada. Betapa...

... tunggu...

Kemudian, aku mendapati kakiku kembali membawa tubuhku ke arah rumah sakit.

"Kise!" aku membuka pintu kuat-kuat. Peduli setan kalau nanti pintunya hancur, yang penting aku bisa melihat Kise-ku baik-baik saja di depan mataku. Walau aku tidak tubuh itu memang tak pernah baik-baik saja sejak dulu.

"Oh, hai, Aomine_cchi_... Selamat datang..."

Astaga, bukannya balik memarahiku, Kise malah tersenyum sambil mengatakan selamat datang padaku. Tapi syukurlah, setidaknya ia masih membuka matanya.

"Maafkan aku..." aku berucap lirih, dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kalau mau teriak lagi, jangan di rumah sakit, nanti pasien lain terganggu," tegurnya dengan senyum. Membuatku mengeluarkan tawa singkat.

Aku memeluknya, menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku ingin memberikan kesan bahwa aku menyayanginya, kuharap dengan itu, dia tahu apa yang selalu kupikirkan tiap detik. Apa yang selalu kubayangkan tiap menit. Apa yang selalu kumimpikan tiap jam. Apa yang selalu kuimpikan setiap melihat sosoknya.

Aku hanya menginginkan kesembuhannya. Sudah. Itu saja.

Namun sepertinya, sembuh adalah kata yang sangat berharga mahal bagi dirinya. Sehat adalah kata yang tabu untuknya. Baik-baik saja adalah frasa yang mustahil untuk dicecapnya.

Entah dadaku yang aneh atau dia yang memang seperti itu, tapi aku bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Sudahlah, mungkin karena dia memang sedang sakit, jadi dadaku yang menempel di pipinya ikut terasa hangat.

Aku, Aomine Daiki, adalah kekasihnya. Akan kubuat dia selalu nyaman dalam setiap sisa hidupnya.

"Nee, Aomine_cchi_," panggilnya. Aku mengeratkan pelukan kami, bisa kurasakan tangannya yang lebih ramping dan halus dariku, menggenggam seragam sekolahku erat-erat.

"Aku... takut kau marah padaku..."

Haa... jangan diucapkan lagi. Aku pun takut pada diriku sendiri, yang telah marah-marah tak jelas sambil teriak-teriak seperti orang gila di hadapanmu.

"Kukira Aomine_cchi_ tak akan kembali..."

Tidak mungkin... aku pasti akan kembali untukmu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. "Lupakan saja yang tadi, aku hanya terlalu takut..."

Ah, dia menangis. Tangis keduanya sejak dia menjadi orang teristimewaku. Padahal selama ini, menurut ibunya, ia tak pernah menangis sekalipun, bahkan saat ia divonis tak akan hidup lama, ia tidak menangis.

Tapi, ketika membayangkan aku pergi, Kise bisa meneteskan air mata? Seperti waktu itu kah?

Aku mengusap air matanya pelan-pelan. Seakan wajah itu begitu rapuh layaknya dinding kaca, tidak bisa digenggam, karena kalau digenggam, dia akan remuk.

Kise tetap menangis, dengan dadaku yang terus memberikannya tempat untuk menampung segala kesedihannya. Ia tetap terisak meski air matanya sudah tidak membasahi pakaianku. Ia juga tetap menangis sampai ibu dan kakaknya datang.

Semua tetap seperti itu...

... hingga, tak kudengar lagi isakan. Tak kudengar lagi senggukan. Tak kudengar lagi rintihan. Tak kudengar lagi detakan...

_"Terima kasih, Aomine_cchi_..."_

_**END.**_

A/N:

Salam kenal! Saya author baru di fandom ini, sebenarnya udah lama jadi silere, tapi baru kali ini menulis fic (baca: nyampah) di fandom ini... silakan panggil saya apa saja...

#bungkuk

Huaaa! Maafkan saya! Saya emang engga guna, bikin yang semrawut kayak begini!

Rencananya, saya mau bikin fic ini dengan pair KagaKuro, tapi, kok, Kuroko-nya jadi OOC, gitu, ya? Setelah dipikir lagi, jadi saya bikin AoKi aja dah, lebih cocok soalnya...

Kalau ada typo, mohon beri tahu, ya. Karena fic ini diedit ketika ditulis, jadi (pasti) mungkin ada yang terlewat.

Endingnya gantung? Kecewa? Mau mengeluh? Tidak bagus? Kurang menarik? Cacian? Makian? Flame?

Silakan tulis komentar-komentar Anda dalam kotak di bawah ini... ^^v


End file.
